Vote Of No Confidence
by Madman007
Summary: A Padawan complains to Obi Wan Kenobi about the discipline of basic military training.


**Vote Of No Confidence **

**Setting:** Two months after Geonosis, at the start of the Clone War

**Characters:** Padawan Zett Jukassa, Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, Clone Commander

**Summary:** Padawan Zett complains about the discipline of basic military training.

* * *

Obi Wan sipped his morning Ma'vi tea while watching the young Padawan standing before him. He had been listening intently, yet the boy looked as though Obi Wan didn't hear a word. He set the cup down on his table and said, "Padawan Zett, that is a serious accusation."

Zett finally calmed down since he entered Obi Wan's apartment. He found that Master Kenobi formed a bubble of ease surrounding him that affected all who were in his presence. Zett sighed and admitted, "All right, maybe treason is a bit of exaggeration. But the Commander treated us as if we were the enemy."

"I seriously doubt that. Those are his methods, however. This extra combat training was to prepare you for the oncoming war. I know you have already endured the rigorous training of the Jedi."

"The Commander's training methods are much more intense."

Obi Wan gave a quick smile to the young Padawan and asked, "Is it? How so?"

"Well, for starters, he had us get up at 0430 every morning to run six times around the training facility."

Obi Wan figured in his head and remarked, "Roughly fifteen kilometers. That's quite a stretch for the morning."

"You're telling me. But he would belittle us along the way. Insult us. Screamed at us for making the slightest mistakes or if we lagged behind. But I was the focus of his ridicule."

"How so?"

"On the first day of training, he called out the roll when we were lined up. He mispronounced my name."

Obi Wan muttered under his breath, "Oh, dear."

**

* * *

Two weeks prior**

"Drop and give me twenty!" shouted the Commander.

Padawan Zett Jukassa stared into the faceless mask of the Commander with a confused expression and asked, "Twenty what, sir?"

"Push-ups! Haven't you heard of them, _Zitt_?"

"I told you, my name is Zett!"

"No! Not while _I_ have you for two weeks, Padawan! Let's get something straight. The Jedi have authorized me to give you extra combat training. This is to prepare you for the approaching war. Your Masters have put me in charge." The Commander got extremely close to Zett's face. "And when I give an order, it is to be carried out without question! Understood, Zitt?"

"Yes, sir," Zett muttered.

"Understood?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then what are you doing still standing up? Kiss the ground and start pushing! If you don't get down in the next five seconds your fellow Padawans will do a hundred push-ups!"

Zett submitted to the Commander's orders and got to the ground and started his series of push-ups.

The Commander addressed the other Padawans. "That goes for the rest of you. If you give me a smart mouth anytime in the next two weeks, you will wish I was lenient to give you only push-ups! The Jedi want you to be prepared for this war, and I will kriffing see it happen."

Zett suddenly uttered from the ground, "The...Force...will...prepare us...for war...sir!"

The Commander backtracked to Zett and bent down to his face. "Did I give you permission to speak, Zitt? Did I give you permission to speak?!"

"No! Sir! But this is not...the way we were trained...as Jedi."

"And there's the problem, Zitt. You are not being trained to be Jedi here. You are here to be a soldier."

"But, we're not...soldiers...sir! We will be Jedi. And for Jedi, _there is peace_."

The Commander kneeled on one leg to get closer to Zett but he spoke in a much softer and more controlled voice. "If you want peace, prepare for war."

Zett finished his push-ups and sprang up to stand in front of the Commander. "Then how is punishing me for correcting you on pronouncing my name right helping us to prepare for war?"

"Discipline, Padawan! If you don't like my methods you can take it up with one of your Masters. You've just cost us precious time, Zitt! Now fall in line!"

**

* * *

Obi Wan's apartment**

Obi Wan rubbed his index finger below the bridge of his nose and said, "I see. Yet you didn't report to a Master until now after the training was complete."

"I thought I could endure the Commander's methods. Over the next week he subjected us to grueling obstacle courses that we had to complete in record time. I failed them. I wasn't fast enough."

"Do you feel that you had to succeed to the fullest extreme under the Commander's orders?"

"Of course, I did, Master Kenobi. If we didn't perform to the best of our ability the Commander subjected us to even more exercise as punishment."

"I assume that you were subject to the most 'punishment'."

"You can say that, Master. It was even worse with the Wall."

"The wall?"

"It was a five meter permacrete wall standing on end with a rope attached to the top. We had to scale the wall by using only the rope. The Commander forbid us to use the Force. He said if he saw any evidence of us using the Force he would make us do a hundred laps around the facility."

This time, Obi Wan stirred in his chair and raised his eyebrows. "He forbid you from using the Force?"

"Yes, sir...er...Master."

Obi Wan rubbed his goatee. "I see. I take it that you couldn't manage climbing the wall."

"Not many of us could. Yet, I was the one who received the brunt of the Commander's ridicule."

"Of course. I can see how these two weeks have been hard on you, Zett."

"That was only the first week."

"It got worse?"

"Yes. During weapons training."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say it was an accident."

**

* * *

Basic combat training - one week prior**

The Commander shouted at the top of his voice at the Padawans who were lined up along the firing range. He walked along them from behind. "The DC-15 blaster! Standard issue for Clone troopers. It is for close range targets. Not as powerful as the DC-15S. You should be able to handle all types of weapons when you're in the field. You cannot–I repeat–cannot rely only on your lightsaber. They may look pretty, but they are not as compatible in battle as a blaster."

The Padawans looked at each other confused. This was not what they were taught.

Once again, Zett spoke up to contradict the Commander. "Sir, if our lightsabers fail, we will rely on the Force to guide us for another option."

"And by that time, your enemy will already have the drop on you."

"No, sir. The Force is there for us to use at any given time."

"Zitt, shut up. If I wanted to hear about your Jedi religion I would have asked for it. Now, pay attention. Each of you have a target before you roughly ten meters away. In the center of the target is a red circle. Your goal today is to hit that circle with your blasters. Let's see how you do." The Commander stood to the side of the targeting range and announced, "Fire when ready, Padawans!"

For the next several minutes, the sound of blaster fire filled the air. The shots were not in any resemblance of rhythm. They were more random from shooters who were less than experienced with their equipment. Only some of the Padawans could actually hit the target, much less reach anywhere near the red circle. The Commander could only shake his head in disgust as he walked behind the Padawans. Then he came behind Zett Jukassa. The Padawan had not fired one shot. It wasn't from the lack of effort. Zett's finger was on the trigger but all he could get out of the blaster was silence.

The Commander shook his head in disbelief as Zett continued to fiddle with the weapon.

"Having trouble with your firearm, Zitt?"

"I'm not sure. It's not working for some reason. Has it been fully charged?"

"It has," the Commander replied. "Tell me, Zitt, does your lightsaber have something called a safety switch?"

"A what?"

The Commander scoffed. "That answers that question. Zitt, stop playing with it and look on the left side near the trigger." He sighed. "_Your_ left. Thaaat's it. Now, see that little lever? Slide that over. Carefully. Wait. You have your hand on the trigger. You're pointing it at–"

The blaster went off.

**

* * *

Obi Wan's apartment**

Obi Wan immediately asked, "Was he all right?"

"He only got...singed."

Obi Wan placed his head in his hands to conceal his bemusement. He finally stated, "All right, I've heard enough."

"Master, I swear, I really didn't know about the safety switch. It was the first time I've ever held a blaster. If you want my opinion, they are not efficient weapons."

"Believe me, Zett, you don't know how much I agree with you on that."

"So, what now?"

"Now, we wait for the Commander."

Zett went wide-eyed. "The Commander's coming here?"

"Yes. I had already planned to discuss the basic combat training program with him this morning and you showed up beforehand. I've heard your complaints and I think it's now time to remedy your situation."

A look of horror spread across Zett's face. "I'm no longer fit to be a Jedi, am I?"

"What? Nonsense, Zett. You're smarter than that. You're simply not fit to be a soldier." After a small amount of reflection, he added, "No Jedi is."

The sound of the front door chime filled the room and Obi Wan opened it from his kitchen seat. He and Zett stood up to greet the Commander who walked in. The Commander was without his usual armor and he appeared as a human. Zett was taken aback a bit by the sight. Obi Wan was long over his sense of recognition when he was in the presence of an unmasked Clone trooper. At some point, Obi Wan neglected to see the ghost of Jango Fett to see the close facsimile who replaced his image.

The Commander walked through the living area and into the kitchen. As he approached, Obi Wan noticed the small bacta bandage on his arm. He stood before Obi Wan with Zett behind him and greeted, "Master Kenobi. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Commander. I wanted to discuss the basic combat training program."

"You mean the BCTP?"

Obi Wan was caught off guard with the Commander's reduction of the program into an acronym. "Yes. I was just listening to Padawan Zett Jukassa's assessment of the first completed program."

The Commander glared at Zett hard and questioned, "What has Zitt been telling you?"

"Simply the fact that you have not regarded him as much of a soldier."

"In that sense, sir, he is correct. He failed in every physical test he was given. He performed last in the obstacle course I set up. And as you can see on my arm, he has a serious lack of weapons training."

"I trust you recovered from the accident," Obi Wan asked.

"Yes, sir. It was only a scratch. My armor took the worst of it. I've had worse."

"Very well. I understand that Zett was not the only Padawan who under performed during the two weeks."

"That is correct, sir. Zitt was the one who always performed the worst."

"Can you give any reasons why this was the case?"

The Commander shrugged. "I suspect he lacks the discipline of a true soldier."

"Interesting. Zett told me that you demanded that the Padawans deny using the Force in one exercise."

"Yes, sir. I wanted them to not rely on the Force. A soldier requires instinct and strength naturally."

Obi Wan turned his head down in sadness. "I was afraid of that answer. Commander, you have just helped me make my decision. I plan to go to the Jedi Council and suggest that the...BCTP be dissolved."

Obi Wan felt a spark of anger coming from the Commander. "May I ask why, sir?"

"Because, simply, the Jedi and the Clone troopers have different views of battle tactics, despite that the goals are the same."

"Sir, in my opinion, these Padawans are not ready for any kind of battle. They lack the experience of a trooper."

"Experience that you were _imprinted_ with, Commander. I mean no disrespect, but the Clones never physically went through rigorous training. It was already embedded into your system. The Jedi have not the skill to gain such experience in merely two weeks. We must each find a way for our different skills to work together. We agreed on this basic training in the hopes that the Jedi can gain knowledge of a military system. I can see now that the troopers and the Jedi are too different for this to happen."

The Commander tried to suggest, "Is there something in _my_ technique that made you come to this conclusion?"

"Yes. Your lack in knowledge of the Force."

"But the Force is only a tool–"

"No, Commander, that's where you're confused. The Force is more than a tool. The Force is a part of us. _All_ of us. Even you and the Clone troopers. It is the power of Life. The Jedi have the ability to draw on that power. By ordering a Jedi to deny the Force, you're asking them to deny their very existence."

The Commander shot back, "A soldier does not have the luxury of such a symbiotic relationship."

"I'm not saying they should. I'm only saying that a Jedi isn't a soldier. This has been the focus of discussion in the Council since this war began. We are entering territory that the Jedi have not been familiar with for a thousand years."

The Commander sighed and reiterated, "So, you have no more use for me." He turned to Zett. "Are you happy now? You run to your Master when you have a problem. Have you complained enough, Zitt?"

"My name is Zett!"

"Whatever." He turned to Obi Wan. "Will there be anything else, sir? I suspect I will wait for reassignment soon," he spat out with no small amount of indignity.

Obi Wan paused and considered. "You have no confidence in this Padawan's ability, do you Commander?"

"If I can speak freely, no. I wouldn't trust him on a battlefield."

Obi Wan could sense disappointment coming from Zett. He asked the Commander, "What do you know of the Jedi's ability in the Force, Commander?"

"I have read a brief on what you can do."

"You read a brief? You have not seen them for yourself?"

"Not as of yet, sir."

"Then perhaps a demonstration is in order."

Zett looked to Obi Wan and gasped, "A what?"

Obi Wan beckoned them to follow him. "Come, both of you, to the veranda."

The Commander asked, "Why are we going outside?"

"It will be much safer there. Really, Commander, I hope you are not questioning _my_ methods," Obi Wan bemused.

As the Commander offered no reply, they reached outside on the veranda where the Coruscant morning traffic boomed loudly above them. Obi Wan instructed, "Zett, you stand there facing the traffic. Commander, you stand over there facing Zett. Very well. Now, Commander, I want you to fire on Padawan Zett."

"Sir?" the Commander gasped.

"You heard me. Fire a shot directly at Zett." A worried expression formed on the Commander's face. Obi Wan could sense the doubt in the soldier's mind. "Commander?"

"I...I don't know, sir."

"Must I remind you that I have authority over you. I can make this an order, if you like."

"That won't be necessary, sir. I just don't want to harm him."

It was Zett who stood in a defensive stance and replied cooly, "You won't."

That was all the incentive the Commander needed.

The Commander quickly drew his blaster and fired a shot directed at Zett's chest.

In a blur of motion, Zett used the Force to grab and ignite his blue-white blade to block the shot upwards harmlessly into the Coruscant air.

The Commander was surprised but also frustrated. He fired another shot at Zett's legs.

Zett blocked that shot as well and it bounced off his blade to go sideways of the veranda.

The Commander shot again. Blocked. Again. Blocked. And again. Blocked yet again. Frustrated even more, the Commander paused and smirked. He adjusted something on his blaster and uttered, "Try this, Zitt." He fired again but it was no longer single action shots. These were multiple rapid action shots that showered Zett.

Zett twirled his lightsaber so fast to block every shot that the blade seemed to be one blue blur. The blaster's shots all went in directions away from the veranda. Not one shot ever hit Zett.

The Commander stopped firing. He was too bewildered to speak. Zett kept himself in a defensive stance with his blade held high at the ready.

Obi Wan already felt the sensation of confidence seep back into Zett. He smiled at Zett proudly. He then turned to face the Commander. "Would this skill be useful on a battlefield, Commander?"

"Yes. That was...amazing. I never knew. The Force allows you to perform like that?"

"No," Obi Wan corrected, "_we_ allow the Force to let us perform like that."

The Commander replied, "If the Padawans can do that, the Jedi won't need any military training."

"That's what I intend to discuss with the Jedi Council."

The Commander holstered his blaster and said almost in defeat, "Very well. I shall await my next assignment, sir."

Obi Wan wondered aloud, "Commander, do you have a name?"

The soldier stated, "You know we have no names around you."

"But you have nicknames amongst your peers," Obi Wan prodded.

"Yes. They call me Cody."

"Then, Commander Cody, perhaps I can see to it that you are assigned directly to my personal detail."

"I would consider it an honor, sir."

"Until then, Commander, you are dismissed."

Commander Cody curtly nodded. "Master Kenobi." He turned to Zett with a newly found admiration and nodded. "Padawan Zett." He did an about face and exited the apartment.

Zett and Obi Wan came back into the kitchen and the door to the veranda closed. Zett spoke to Obi Wan, "I didn't mean for the Commander to lose his job, Master."

"He won't be as long as this war lasts."

"I really needed that demonstration, Master, after all my failures in the past weeks."

"Zett, you only failed at skills you weren't familiar with. I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you could take the time and interest to perfect the tasks the Commander gave you."

"But, Master, I'm almost ashamed to admit...I don't have an interest in those skills."

Obi Wan chuckled and uttered, "Ah, what it must be like to have a Padawan who is _ashamed_ to speak his mind. You already have skills you should be proud of, young Padawan. You showed great bravery to come to me with your concerns. None of the other Padawans would have dared."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi."

"Truth be told, I'm afraid I would not have fared any better with a blaster than you displayed. I despise the blasted things."

"So do I, Master."

"Also, did I notice a hint of Shien in your lightsaber technique?"

"You did. Master Draling has been instructing me in some of the blocking techniques."

"Why did you not use the Soresu form?"

"If I had, your veranda would have been littered with scorch marks."

Obi Wan smiled. "Of course. The blocks would have been angled downward. Very wise, young Padawan. My veranda thanks you for your choice of form."

They had a quick laugh as Obi Wan led Zett to his front door. Zett admitted, "I'm afraid I might not be able to perfect Shien as well as your own Padawan, Master Kenobi."

"Well, Anakin is a special case." Obi Wan sighed and rolled his eyes to utter, "In every sense of the phrase. As I said, Zett, you keep your mind on it and you will succeed. Remember that Shien requires a great deal of concentration. Be patient with it."

"I will, Master Kenobi. And thanks again."

"Zett, there is one thing the Commander was right about. Discipline. You know, for now, I and the other Masters are here for you with any problem you may encounter. With this coming war, that may not always be the case. There may be a time when you will be required to confront a problem on your own. We may not always be available."

Zett smiled and replied, "No. But the Force will be."

Obi Wan smiled proudly and put his hand on Zett's shoulder. "Yes, it will."

THE END.


End file.
